Waiting
by Arisa Okanaya
Summary: Angin itu benar. Dia tak akan pernah datang lagi jika hanya untuk pergi. Dia datang untuk selamanya tinggal di sini. Di sisimu. "Aku akan terus menunggumu." /NaruHina/


**Waiting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**.**

**Oneshot, OOC – Arigato for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, dia mendatangimu. Dengan wajah datarnya, dengan senyum palsunya. Dia berlagak seolah tak ada apa-apa di sini. Hanya duduk di sampingmu, kemudian mengamatimu. Mulai dari matamu, hidungmu, mulutmu, kemudian ke tanganmu. Ya, tanganmu yang sedang bergerak itu. Ia mengamatimu. Hingga kau bisa merasakan hawa panas yang menyerang pipimu. Kau tak atau benar-benar tak bisa membalas. Ada suatu hipnotis aneh ketika hatimu bertemu dengannya. Dia berandalan. Dia langganan ruang BK. Dia tak takut pada apapun. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Walau tindakan itu salah. Salah besar. Ya, seperti dirimu sekarang ini.

Kau hanya bergeming. Melanjutkan garis demi garis yang belum dibentuk. Mengarsir beberapa bayangan di sana. Sungguh diam. Wajahmu memang tak mempedulikannya, tapi jauh di dalam dada, jantungmu berdebar keras. Dan kau berusaha, sebisa mungkin, untuk menutupi itu semua, dengan gerakan tanganmu.

Karena tak sadar, wajahmu menunduk semakin dalam. Dalam dan dalam. Dagumu hampir-hampir menyentuh dada jika tangan besar itu tak merangkulmu. Bagai tersengat listrik ribuan watt, kepalamu tersentak hebat, dan langsung mendarat di matanya. Matanya yang biru itu, sejernih laut. Seluas langit.

Kaulihat wajahnya tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya, menyeringai. Rambut pirangnya terbang ditiup angin sore. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang. Kau terlalu gugup. Jadi, kau hanya melihat wajahnya dengan tercengang, setengah takut, dan setengah lagi bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Ternyata ia tak melakukan apapun. Ia tak bicara, ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Tangannya naik ke kepalamu, lalu menepuknya pelan. Kau hanya menuruti langkahnya yang menjauh.

Pemuda berlensa safir itu melangkah lamat-lamat, sambil menyandang tas sekolah yang mungkin tak berisi buku. Sangat ringan. Tubuh jangkungnya disinari mentari sore. Rambut jabrik itu menari-nari di bawah sapuan angin. Dan saat itu juga—saat kau menatapi dan mengagumi kepergiannya—ia menoleh jahil. Menyeringai lebar, dan mengangkat satu tangan dengan santai.

Wajahmu memerah tiba-tiba. Dan ketika kau mengangkat muka untuk yang kedua kalinya, pemuda jabrik itu sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Mungkin kau orang pertama yang disapanya. Mungkin.

**[]**

Kali ini, ia datang lagi. Menunggumu yang sedang menorehkan guratan pensil ke atas sebuah buku sket. Kau masih biasa saat itu: pura-pura tak menyadari kehadirannya, pura-pura menyembunyikan debaran jantung yang bertambah cepat tiap menitnya. Ia menyeringai lagi, mirip rubah. Tapi kau tak peduli. Ia harus hilang dari pandanganmu.

Kau masih mencoret-coret buku, menit selanjutnya. Pandanganmu sekalipun tak pernah lepas dari buku dan objek pengamatanmu. Kau terus bergulat dengan duniamu, tapi nyatanya, ia masih duduk di sampingmu. Dan melakukan kegiatan setiap sorenya: mengamatimu.

"Hei, aku di sini."

Suara berat bernada rendah masuk ke telingamu. Kau menoleh perlahan. Cengirannya menyambutmu. Itu suaranya? Benarkah suara tadi miliknya? Lalu kenapa kalau kau di situ? Memang ada yang salah?

Toh aku tak pernah mengajakmu duduk di situ.

"Sepertinya kau tak pernah mengharapkanku duduk di sini."

Hah? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran? Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah dalam buku sket. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai dia bisa membaca pikiran…

Sunyi. Suara-suara riuh perlahan menyepi. Dan kini hanya kau dan pemuda jabrik ini.

Pikiranmu melayang dari pensil dan buku. Dan sebuah pemikiran, tiba-tiba datang ke otakmu. Dia—yang sekarang duduk di sampingmu—selalu menunggumu. Entah karena apa, ia menunggumu. Seperti halnya dirimu, yang selalu menunggunya pulang duluan meskipun hasilnya dia yang kemudian pergi menjauh, meninggalkanmu duluan. Dia tak pernah memintamu pulang bersama. Dia hanya menunggu dan menunggu tanpa pernah mengeluarkan suara sekalipun. Dan yang paling membuatmu tercengang, sekarang ia berbicara padamu.

Kau menoleh perlahan. Mencoba melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada sosok di sampingmu. Ekor matamu belum cukup untuk mengamati tingkah lakunya.

**[]**

Mentari sore mengambil alih keadaan. Kau mendapatinya sedang tidak memandangmu. Ini kesempatan bagus! Kau arahkan matamu kepadanya, sedangkan menatap lembayung sore dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Tatapan lain yang sepertinya tidak pernah digunakannya. Tatapan lain…

Kau kembali ke posisimu yang semula karena wajahnya menatapmu lagi. Kau rasakan Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus. Bukan seringai serigala yang biasanya ia berikan. Senyuman…

"Aku pulang dulu ya."

Ia bangkit. Kemudian menyandang tas ranselnya dan meregangkan otot sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menunggumu membutuhkan perjuangan rupanya. Dan tanpa disangka, tangannya menepuk puncak kepalamu. Sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum, kemudian melangkah perlahan. Meninggalkanmu duluan.

**[]**

Kau tetap mengambil tempat yang strategis. Tanganmu bergerak lagi. Garis-garis itu terbentuk lagi. Tapi kesadaranmu berhenti. Tanganmu bergerak melawan arah.

Kau membuka halaman-halaman buku itu.

Sketsa bangunan sekolahmu. Pohonnya, bayangannya, semuannya sempurna. Ada yang salah? pikirmu. Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Jarimu bergerak lagi. Membuka halaman selanjutnya. Gambar yang persis sama. Hanya cuacanya yang sedikit berbeda. Sama seperti perkiraanmu, tidak ada bagian yang cacat sedikitpun. Sangat mengesankan.

Suara keramaian yang riuh rendah masih terdengar dari seberang lapangan. Matamu mengikuti arah asalnya. Mencari-cari sosok yang mungkin tak pernah kau sangka. Dimana dia? Dimana dia? Hatimu terus bertanya-tanya. Kemana? Kenapa?

_Mungkin ia tak akan datang lagi... _Angin yang berdesir seolah berbicara padamu. _Tak akan pernah… Tak akan datang… Lagi…_ Suara serak yang berbalut desiran angin semakin berlalu lalang, keluar-masuk melewati telingamu. Mereka berbicara. Mereka memberitahumu. Mereka tahu, karena itu mereka memberitahumu. Hati kecilmu berkata lirih.

Semenjak itu, kau sadari, orang yang paling kau tunggu, tak akan pernah datang. Lagi. Karena dia—karena dia tahu, kau tak mengharapkan seorang pun untuk menunggumu. Jadi, untuk apa dia bersusah payah menunggumu, hingga matahari terbenam, hanya untuk sebuah gambar? Toh, kau hanya memandangnya. Kau juga tak pernah berterima kasih padanya.

Ya, sosok jabrik itu tak pernah datang lagi. Entah karena apa.

Ini tak masuk akal.

Namun kau masih menanti bayangnya.

Sayang, ia tak akan pernah datang.

**[]**

Langit menggelap. Awan hitam menggumpal, menutup celah kecil dengan perlahan. Tak menyisakan sedikitpun cahaya untuk mahkluk di bumi. Awan hitam yang siap menuangkan cairan beningnya dari langit. Gemuruh suara dari langit memecah indra pendengaran. Menakutkan. Bagai hantaman suara berat yang menegurmu dari kejauhan.

Rambutmu berterbangan. Dan kau masih tak peduli. Matamu tetap terpaku pada satu titik di ujung langit: bekas lubang cahaya yang kini hilang. Dan kau tahu, susah bagimu untuk mendapatkan lubang dan cahayanya kembali. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah menunggu hingga cairan itu turun sampai benar-benar habis.

Kau duduk lagi. Di tempat yang sama. Di posisi yang persis. Tapi tidak dengan kegiatanmu seperti biasanya. Kau datang tidak dengan pensilmu, hanya selembar kertas dengan sketsa bangunan. Hasil robekan dari buku sketmu.

Bagai badai besar, angin-angin itu berhasil memporak-porandakan mahkotamu. Mengoyak lagi indra pendengaranmu. Mereka berusaha membuatmu terpengaruh, kemudian pergi, lalu melupakan semuanya. Benar-benar licik.

_Dia tak akan pernah datang… Untuk apa kau datang lagi? Lupakan. Karena dia sudah—_

"Tidak!"

Lengkingan beberapa oktaf menyeruak. Deru napasmu tiba-tiba menderu. Hawa panas itu menyelimutimu. Kau tahu, hatimu menolak mentah-mentah perkataan angin-angin itu. Dan kau—seharusnya—mengikutinya.

"'Dia tak akan pernah datang?'. Untuk apa dia datang? Dia tak pernah pergi! Aku akan menunggunya di sini, seperti ketika ia menungguku. Aku yakin dia akan menemaniku lagi, suatu saat nanti."

Kau bagai orang tidak waras. Berteriak-teriak pada angin yang semua orang tahu, ia tak akan pernah membalasmu. Jadi untuk apa menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk melawan argumen jahat para angin? Kau rasakan angin-angin itu terkekeh, seolah-olah terkekeh dengan jahat, dan mengitarimu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Dengan air mata itu?"

Ia kembali terkekeh mejengkelkan. Kau cepat-cepat menyentuh pipimu. Mendapati sebuah jejak air tercetak di sana. Benar, sebuah air barusan meluncur dari ujung mata. Tapi kapan? Kapan air mata itu jatuh?

"Dia tak akan pernah datang lagi. Kepadamu… Percayalah padaku, kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi…"

Jeritanmu membelah angkasa. Untung saja, hujan lebat menutupi semua tindakanmu, kalau tidak, kau sudah dicap gila detik ini juga.

"…tidak akan… pernah datang… lagi…."

Hujaman air dari angkasa mulai terasa berat. Seragammu basah kuyup. Rambutmu, apalagi. Tapi yang paling menonjol di antara semuanya adalah kertas yang sedari tadi kau genggam. Kertas itu hampir menjadi bubur, lepek, terlalu banyak air. Kau lupa dengan kertasmu karena pikiranmu sudah dipengaruhi oleh angin-angin pengganggu itu. Dan ketika matamu melihat apa yang sudah terjadi dengan barang yang paling berhargamu—saat ini—jeritanmu membelah angkasa sekali lagi. Menyiratkan sakit yang terkurung dalam dada.

"Tenanglah."

Cres. Ada yang berbicara. Tanpa aba-aba, instingmu bertindak, mencari sosok yang bersuara itu. Kau harap dia yang akan datang. Namun nihil. Tak ada siapapun. Kau salah, sekali lagi.

Sesaat setelah kau mengira suara itu benar-benar tak memiliki sosok, kehangatan aneh menjalar melalui pundakmu. Kehangatan yang menghalangi tetesan air hujan. Apa… ini?

"Ada… apa..?" lirihmu.

Sebuah kain bertengger di pundakmu. Berwarna gelap. Otakmu berputar dan hatimu mencelos.

Ini… jas laki-laki.

Jas sekolahmu.

**[]**

Sampai lagi di sekolah dengan bayang-bayang suatu hal yang terjadi kemarin tidaklah mudah. Hari ini cerah. Secerah mentari dengan sinarnya. Secerah… ah, kau _flashback_ lagi. Sudahlah, lupakan. Lupakan saja senpai-mu itu. Berpikirlah realistis. Dia terkenal. Dan orang terkenal bertemu banyak orang setiap harinya, banyak orang mengenalnya. Tapi tidak semua orang yang mengenalnya, dikenal balik. Mungkin kau salah satu dari orang yang kedua. Yang tak dikenal balik.

Ia sekolah di sini, bukan? Satu sekolah denganmu kan? Mengapa kau tak mengenalnya? Dia orang terkenal kan? Mengapa kau tak tahu namanya? Mengapa kau tak mencari kelasnya? Lalu menemuinya dan bicara. Satu sifat yang paling kau pertahankan hingga kini, kau tahu?

Kau bodoh.

Dan kau rindu padanya.

Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? Tidak ada.

Kau rasa, semuanya terlambat.

"Ter-lam-bat."

Kaki-kaki kecilmu melangkah menyusuri koridor. Melakukan aktifitas harianmu, mencari kelasmu, kemudian belajar.

Lupakan lupakan. Lupakan.

Lupakan saja!

**[]**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Inilah saatnya. Lupakan. Lupakan.

"Lupakan."

Tapi kakimu tetap melangkah ke taman.

"Lupakan."

Namun kertas itu masih kau genggam.

"Lupakan."

Dan kau duduk di bangku itu. Sendirian. Menanti sekolah lengang.

Dan sekolah makin sepi. Ternyata, hatimu berdoa diam-diam. Jangan sampai angin-angin bodoh itu datang lagi. Jangan sampai.

Matamu bergerak ke arah tanganmu. Tangan yang menggenggam sebuah kertas kusut, kertas kemarin. Kertasnya lusuh dan gambarnya mulai luntur. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak peduli. kau masih bertahan.

Kau menunggu. Sekolah benar-benar kosong sekarang.

Satu jam sejak sekolah kosong. Kau masih duduk.

Angin berdesir. Syukurlah, bukan angin brengsek itu.

Tapi… mungkin angin-angin itu benar:

dia benar-benar tak datang.

**[]**

Mendung lagi. Menunggu lagi. Mungkin itu satu-satunya alasanmu untuk masuk sekolah.

Kau berdoa lagi.

Hujan lagi.

Ia tak datang lagi.

Ia tak benar-benar datang. Percayalah. Lupakanlah. Masih banyak kegiatan yang lebih berarti daripada menunggunya.

Sungguh, ini sia-sia.

Itu kata hati kecilmu.

Ini hari kesepuluh. Kau duduk perlahan. Mungkin kau satu-satunya yang setia pada bangku batu itu. Selain kau, siapa lagi yang mau duduk di sana? Seorang laki-laki paruh baya memberi senyum padamu. Ia seorang yang sudah termakan usia, terlihat dari wajahnya. Selalu membawa sapu taman dan lap. Mungkin satu sekolah sudah tahu sosoknya meskipun belum mengenalnya. Namun, kau satu-satunya, lagi, yang pernah di sapanya.

Ternyata dugaanmu benar-benar salah. Laki-laki itu membelokkan tujuannya. Berbelok ke arahmu. Tak luput dengan senyum ringkihnya.

"…."

Tak ada kata-kata. Sebuah tangan kurus tersodor kepadamu, diantara jari-jari kekar namun rapuh itu, terselip sebuah bunga. Bunga Edelweiss. Indah sekali. Tanganmu tergerak tanpa komando, menerima pemberian tak terduga itu.

"Saya permisi, Nona." Laki-laki itu membungkuk perlahan, kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Terlalu lama terpana membuatmu hilang kesadaran sesaat. Untungnya, langkah lelaki itu belum cukup jauh.

"Dari siapa… bunga ini?"

"…."

Lelaki itu terhenti dan berbalik. Lagi-lagi tanpa jawaban. Hanya senyum yang ia tinggalkan. Dengan susah payah, punggung lelaki tua itu menghilang di tikungan kecil. Kau terlalu tercengang, sekarang.

"Terima kasih." Lirihmu.

Musim panas menyerang. Hujan lenyap dengan sendirinya. Langit mendung sama sekali tak berbekas. Hilang tanpa jejak. Yang ada hanya terik menyengat yang membakar kulit tanpa perlindungan. Sebaiknya kau bawa jaketmu.

Hujan memang tak mungkin datang. Jadi, dengan percaya diri, kau duduk di sana tanpa perlindungan. Membiarkan kulit putihmu tergesek-gesek debu jalanan. Kau memang keras kepala.

Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya, kata hatimu.

Ah, kau baru sadar penantian ini konyol dan sia-sia.

Baru kali ini kau mempercayai omongan benda tak berbentuk itu.

**[]**

Tanda kepulangan menjerit nyaring. Sorak riuh dari berbagai kelas berkumandang. Euforia kepulangan tak ubahnya seperti air di padang pasir. Hari ini waktunya Seni. Tentu saja kau pemenangnya. Gesekan tanganmu sangat menawan.

Dengan langkah yang terkesan di lambat-lambatkan, kau menyeret kakimu ke markas besarmu, markas tak pernah tergantikan sepanjang sejarah. Mengerjakan tugas wajib yang sebenarnya kurang—atau benar-benar—tidak penting. Ini hari terakhir, penantian terakhir. Kata hati kecilmu. Kau hanya mengiyakan, tak tahu apakah mungkin besok kau akan datang lagi, melanggar janji.

"Terakhir." Lirihmu.

Buk. Kau membawa buku sketmu lagi. Lengkap dengan pensil dan sobekan buruk rupanya.

Butuh beberapa perempat jam untuk melihat sekolah yang benar-benar kosong. Tanpa murid. Dan sekarang, sekolah ini bagai gedung kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Ini terakhir kalinya ya…"

Suara itu lagi. Brengsek!

"Khukhukhukhu… Malang sekali…."

"Kau… brengsek." Umpatmu. Sangat mengejutkan karena seumur-umur kau tak pernah berbicara kasar, bahkan kepada semut sekali pun.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Cantik…"

Wush… Beberapa hembusan kencang menderu-deru di telingamu. Semuanya semakin jelas, semakin bertambah dan bertambah. Ia melancarkan aksinya. Dasar makhluk sialan tak berbentuk!

Gerombolan suara menggelegar dari langit. Mendung tipis bergulung-gulung datang, walau matahari jelas-jelas bersinar terik di atas.

Rinai-rinai hujan mulai bertebaran. Ini tak masuk akal.

Atau akalmu yang sudah tak waras? Mungkin keduanya.

"Kau menantikannya kan? Ya kan?"

"Aku tahu itu…" ujar suara serak dengan nada ejekan yang begitu kentara. Licik!

"KAU LICIK!" jeritmu. "Kau tahu, tindakanmu tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Sama sekali."

"Oh ya? Coba jelaskan bagaimana kau hampir putus asa saat itu. Harapanmu hampir habis. Ingat?"

"…."

"Gadis manis. Sayangnya kau tak akan bertemu dengannya."

"Lagi."

Wush.

"TIDAK AKAN! DIA AKAN KEMBALI! AKU PERCAYA ITU! AKU PERCA—"

Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundakmu. Teriakan anehmu lenyap. Seperti film yang diputar ulang, memorimu terbuka. Kejadian-kejadian kemarin terulang dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Hujan, kertas basahmu, jas laki-laki, bunga Edelweiss… Semua itu…. Benarkah….?

**[]**

Seketika badanmu melorot. Jatuh terduduk di bangku itu. Entah mengapa seluruh tulangmu rasanya sudah tak berfungsi. Jika saja ada beberapa keberanian, kau akan berbalik. Tapi, tidak ada secuil pun di hatimu itu.

Sret. Tubuh yang menjulang sekarang duduk di sebelahmu. Pandanganmu masih lurus ke depan, tanpa cela sedikit pun. Padahal hatimu berontak.

Detik berikutnya, tangan besar itu menarik kepalamu ke badannya. Mau tidak mau, kepalamu sekarang dalam benamannya. Kau tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau merindukanku kan?"

Sebuah seringai serigala, walau kau tak dapat melihatnya, tersungging di bibir pemuda ini. Benar-benar seringai yang licik.

Bibirmu, tak sepengetahuan, terangkat perlahan. Menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Sungguh, jika ada keberanian lagi, kau akan menjawabnya. Atau mungkin kau tak di takdirkan untuk menjawabnya. Kini, kau melihat angkasa luas, langit biru cerah. Sore yang indah.

"Ada pelangi," gumammu pelan. Sepelan apapun suaramu, pasti dia akan mendengarnya.

"Iya. Di sana." Tunjuknya.

Kau tersenyum, air matamu meleleh perlahan. Mulai menuruni dagumu.

"Jangan menangis. Kau cengeng."

Secara bersamaan, aliran darahmu terkesiap. Jantungmu berhenti bekerja, dan kau merasakan pipimu memerah.

Orang ini… bisa membaca pikiran. Tuhan…

"Sudahlah, tidak usah begitu," kekehnya, disusul dengan seringai serigala yang tak terlihat, namun kau yakin itu ada.

**[]**

Matahari mulai bersembunyi. Berisirahat. Garis horizontal dengan berbagai macam warna mulai pudar dan menghilang. Senja pertama yang kau lewatkan bersama seorang lain. Mungkin penantian ini konyol, tapi nyatanya, kau bahagia. Bahagia adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak pernah ditolak, jadi apa salahnya terus menganggap hal ini konyol? Kau benar, ia benar-benar datang.

"Jadi, kau menerimaku?"

Kau menengadah. Mencerna pertanyaan yang baru diajukannya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Kau menerimaku atau tidak?"

Dia mengulanginya. Sepertinya dia tahu kau belum paham dengan apa yang ia pertanyakan. Dia memang tahu.

"Aku saja belum tahu namamu."

Polos. Mungkin itulah kata yang pantas untuk sikapmu yang satu ini. Sementara lawan bicaramu tampak menyeringai lagi.

Dua detik. Tiga detik. Empat detik. Gelak tawa lepas. Melepas rasa sakit yang membelenggu, hingga dada terasa lega sekarang. Melepas semua anggapan buruk yang ada. Membiarkan semuanya benar-benar lepas, seperti burung yang keluar dari sangkarnya.

Ini yang kau rasakan sekarang.

Tampaknya, air matamu tidak mau berhenti. Malah keluar semakin banyak. Tidak ada yang lebih berarti daripada seorang yang mau memperhatikanmu. Cukup sudah untuk semua yang meninggalkanmu. Kini, dia yang akan menemanimu.

Kurasa, penantian bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Ini adalah awal.

Angin beritup pelan. Meminta maaf atas perkataannya tempo hari. Ia mengerjaimu kemarin.

Kau menunduk, melihat secarik kertas yang dulu buruk rupa, namun kini kembali ke asalnya. Kau tersenyum. Indra pendengaranmu menangkap sebuah tawa kecil yang menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Kau menatap kertas itu kembali. Ada setitik perbedaan kecil di sana. Sketsa gedung sekolahmu… Ya, kecil sekali.

Kau bahagia. Kau senang.

Tapi, kau tidak tahu sejak kapan seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan pulang ada dalam sketsamu.

Sejak kapan bunga sakura berguguran di sana.

Dengan sepotong pelangi yang mulai menghilang.

Angin itu benar. Dia tak akan pernah datang lagi jika hanya untuk pergi. Dia datang untuk selamanya tinggal di sini. Di sisimu.

**[]**

"Kau tahu, kupikir, kau tak akan pernah datang lagi."

"Benarkah? Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Angin. Ya, angin-angin itu."

"Hahahaha. Aku tahu itu. Lalu, bagaimana jika aku tak akan pernah kembali lagi? Jika aku tak ada di sisimu sekarang?"

"Aku akan terus menunggumu."

"Janji?"

"Sampai akhir."

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge_

_Chikau koto wa kyou ga saisho no good day_

_Sakura made kaze no naka de _

_Yurete sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo_

_Suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai _

_Sore to kore to wa kankei nai_

**END.**

**Saturday, June 15, 2013.**

* * *

**-A/N-**

*tarik napas* *ngakak*

Yah, anggap saja ini fic perpisahan sebelum saya bener-bener hiatus selama tiga bulan ke depan. Saya memang kelihatannya sok sibuk, atau sok nggak bisa ngelanjutin fanfic, tapi inilah kenyataan. Dan selama itu…. saya harus meninggalkan proyek Butchering sama Trouble yang putus di tengah jalan dan ngebut untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Saya hanya berharap para reader dan reviewer setia menunggu saya ;A;

Yah, entahlah. Kayaknya saya emang payah sama genre yang satu ini. Selain karena romance itu 'sakral' (nggak tahu sakral darimananya :v), jadi saya hati-hati banget karena ini bukan bidang saya. Lagian hidup saya juga nggak ada romance-romancenya /plak/

Back to the topic, maafkan saya atas fic-fic yang ngegantung di tengah jalan. Ujian-ujian sudah di depan mata padahal saya juga mau banget ngelanjutin seri-seri yang putus ini. Oke, doakan saya juga semoga Butchering dan Trouble nggak akan kandas!

Arigatooooo minnaaaaaa~

/wussshhh/


End file.
